International Publications WO 2005/73165, WO 2006/137376, and WO 2010/18714 disclose various compounds as amide derivatives having pest control effects, and also disclose that an amide derivative having a perfluoroalkylated phenyl group is useful in the production of said amide derivatives.
Further, International Publications WO 2010/18857 and WO 2014/161850 disclose a method of producing said amide derivatives.